


An Avalanche of Black

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cameras, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Far Future, Festivals, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Near Future, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Prophecy, Revenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: I told you, right? When I am king, I will change Ryuuseigai. Do you remember that, Chrollo?





	An Avalanche of Black

_The calendar loses a precious component_

_The remaining months gather to mourn_

_The mourners play a melody while the eleventh moon quietly rises_

_The chrysanthemum withers and falls, to lie on the ground beside bloody scarlet eyes_

_But you will remain supreme_

_Even after losing half your limbs_

_Enjoy the interlude_

_Search out new allies_

_East is the direction to go_

_You will find one who awaits you_

A hand shook him awake.

Chrollo opened his eyes, almost startled yet expression remaining passive.

“Falling asleep while reading your book again? Honestly, Kurapika is right. You are so incorrigible sometime.”

A little girl stood in front of him, hands on her hips and lips pouting. 

“I am really looking forward to this and you already promise to me that you will accompany me. So, I won’t let you get away with any excuse!”

What? Where was he right now? Who was this girl in the first place?

“Who are you?”

The girl stomped her feet angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh, playing the fool, are we? I don’t care even if you pretend to not know who I am but I won’t forgive you if you break your promise. I will drag you there by myself if I have to! I am serious!” The girl declared while she jabbed her finger to his chest, trying to make her point cross.

Chrollo raised his eyebrows. He felt like he missed something here.

He finally looked around. He was sitting beneath a lush tree up a green hill, a book laid open on his laps.

He frowned.

He didn’t recognize this place. No, he was pretty sure he was asleep on the bed of his hotel’s room. He was on his journey to the east, following the prophecy after the whole fiasco with the chain user.

Wait a minute. Chrollo’s mind hastily backtracked.

_“Falling asleep while reading your book again? Honestly, Kurapika is right. You are so incorrigible sometime.”_

Chain user. Scarlet eyes. Kuruta. Revenge. Kidnapped. Inside the car.

_“You won’t kill me. You left your precious friends behind.”_

_“I am not so composed that I will ignore your taunts!”_

_“Kurapika! That’s enough.”_

Kurapika. The name of the chain user. Chrollo’s inside went cold.

Another friend of the chain user? She looked like an ordinary little girl but appearance could be deceiving. Chrollo learned it first hand. 

He didn’t have nen now but the prophecy didn’t mention anything about this. He would be fine then.

“Come on! It would be starting soon! What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” The girl grabbed his hand, urging him to stand up.

He followed the confusing girl mindlessly, trying to find out more about his current situation.

“Where are we right now?” He asked the girl calmly.

The girl turned a question look towards him. “Ryuuseigai, duh. Where else? Did you hit your head or something? Oh, here it is!”

Chrollo’s expression went completely blank. Really, what kind of stupid lie was that? To a resident of the city itself no less.

Ryuuseigai was a junk yard city inhabited by outcasts. A dumping ground for other countries. A city shrouded in mystery.

Not a flourishing city holding a dazzling festival, people laughing happily in the background.

There was a booming sound. A light went into the sky. The sight was truly mesmerizing.

“I told you, right? When I am king, I will change Ryuuseigai. Do you remember that, Chrollo?” The girl asked him softly.

She was smiling, looking at the sky serenely. Yet, there was something sorrowful about her. A lonely figure of an unreachable height and he almost believed that she could do anything.

“Thinner than water yet thicker than blood. We will accept anything you leave here but don’t ever take anything away from us.” She quoted to him.

“Your life. Your rights. Your happiness. Don’t ever let anyone take it from you. Protect Ryuuseigai. Protect your home. Protect your family. This is a command from your king, Leader of Phantom Troupe.” She said in a tone befitting of a king.

There was a moment of silence between them after that, neither saying anything.

“Oh, there they are! We looked all over the place for you two!”

There was a man holding a camera walking towards them. Not too far behind him was none other than the chain user himself walking alongside an elegant woman that could possibly be the girl’s mother.

The chain user didn’t even glance at him once. There was no hostility too.

Was this a dream? What a strange one. First, the dream made a little girl to be the king of his home. Then, Ryuuseigai was a flourishing city holding a festival and not a junk yard city inhabited by outcasts. Lastly, the chain user was in his dream and there was no hostility coming from the last of the Kuruta.

“Your majesty, please stand there. Okay, perfect. Everyone else, please get into your position.” The man with the camera, apparently named Bill, called out. 

He was ushered to stand beside the little girl.

The little girl stood between him and the chain user.

This was almost incredulous.

“Okay, everyone ready?”

The woman stood behind the little girl and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. A beautiful smile appeared on her face.

“Three! Two! One!”

The girl grasped his hand, her other hand grasping the chain user’s. 

“I am so grateful that I was born into this world. I am so grateful that I met all of you. I truly am.”

A shy smile graced her face, looking really happy for the first time in a while.

“Thank you for protecting my mother. Thank you for protecting me. I am so blessed to have you all with me.”

The camera clicked, capturing the tranquil moment in an immortalized picture.

“I will treasure this moment forever.”

_The calendar loses a precious component_

_The remaining months gather to mourn_

_The mourners play a melody while the eleventh moon quietly rises_

_Can you hear us?_

_We are playing a requiem for you_


End file.
